CSI: Hidden Leaf Village
by Hani Yuuki
Summary: What happens when the cast of Naruto becomes CSI agents? NarutoxHinata, some SakuraxSasuke.
1. Chapter 1

-1CSI: Hidden Leaf Village

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR CSI!!**_

This is my first story so tell me what you think ok!!

Btw Kiba changed his hair color to red b/c he liked Gaara's color.

COD: cause of death

Case #1

The missing girl  
--

"Hey Naruto, the prints from your Jane Dow is back," Ino yelled from under a

crashed car. There was blood and bits of brain on the front diver side window with a

small rounded hole. "Kiba's case," Naruto asked. "Yeah, hold on and I'll show you the

prints," she said after finding her way out from under the car.

"Alright, look at the print on the left they're your Jane Dow," Ino said acting all

smart," and the one on the right is Ayu Uchyci, a girl who was kidnapped when she was

four, the prints are a match."

"Thanks," Naruto said before walking out the door.

"Hinata, you're with me," Naruto said as he stopped by a lab door. "But I'm

alright on a case," Hinata answered as she keep looking for prints on a black trash bag.

"I'll tell you on the way to the house of the family of Ayu Uchyci," Naruto said as he

watched Hinata put down the bag. "Let's go."

On the way there Naruto got to think about his friends back at the lab. There was

Ino who had not become very pretty. She was strong, but rude. Then there was Kiba, who

had bright red hair. Last was Hinata. She had long, dark blue hair. It was straight with a

low ponytail in a light purple bow. Sometimes she curled it. Hinata had grown very

pretty.

When they got to the house, there was a short, white-headed woman watering some flowers.

"Mrs. Uchyci?" Naruto asked as he helped Hinata out of the car.

"Yes, but you can call me Kiki," she said as her eyes met Naruto's. He could feel a soft,

calm touch to her. "Can I help you with something?" Kiki asked.

"Oh yeah, are you Ayu Uchyci's mother?" Naruto answered. Tears started to fall from her aged face.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked as she walked closer to her and put her arm around Kiki.

"I'm fine! Did you find her?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but she was found murdered outside of her house," Naruto said in

a caring, sorry tone. With that answer Kiki dropped to her knees, pulling Hinata down

with her. She couldn't stop crying, so Naruto help her into the house.

"Can you tell us everything you know?" Hinata asked. Kiki told them how Ayu was four

when she was kidnapped, and the CSI had told her that there was a 90 chance that the kidnapper would kill Ayu.

Ring…Ring…Ring… Naruto picked up his hone and answer it.

"Hinata, Gaara needs us back at the lab," Naruto said. They thanked Kiki Uchyci

and left.

"Naruto, when I was trying to find the COD when it hit me," Gaara said walking

over to his computer, "We had a case a few year back, where Nami Tocyki was found

dead, she was nineteen."

"And…?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Gaara continued, "Nami and Ayu's profiles match. They were both nineteen,

they had long, dark colored hair and their COD's are the same."

"What was the COD?" Hinata asked.

Gaara walked back over to Ayu's smelly body, which was lying on a hard, cold table. "Somebody knocked her out," Gaara answered.

"But that couldn't kill a nineteen year old girl," Naruto snapped.

"That's what I thought," Gaara said opening Ayu's mouth. "After she was out cold, this

creep put a lighten match in her mouth and she burned from the inside out, and that's

your COD," Gaara answered.

"What?" Naruto and Hinata yelled in unison. Gaara just held his ears.

"Tom Winters," Gaara said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Tom Winters was the man who killed Nami," Gaara smiled, "and he got out of jail last month."

"Where is he and is he our guy?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, and Sasuke is bring him

in. Winters' prints are on the match I found in Ayu."

"SWEET!! One more creep down," Kiba said coming out of hiding, scaring everyone in the room.

"Kiba!!" Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata yelled in unison at the top of his lung, which made

Sasuke run down the hall to the lab.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke said slamming the lab door open. "Ewww!!

What's that smell?" Sasuke asked looking at the dead body.

"What do you want Sas-GAY?" Naruto asked making the WHOLE lab laugh.

"I found Tom Winters _just _for you _baby_," Sasuke said in a joking tone.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he and Hinata headed down the long hall. Naruto

counted at least ten lab doors on one side of the hall as eh walked down it.

"This is it room B3." Hinata said.

She went in the room. It was a dark with a table in the middle of the room. Tom

Winters was glaring at her. Hinata looked at the gray colored window that you could not

see though. She know Naruto was on the other side of the glass, watching.

"Well… what do you have to say for yourself?" Hinata asked as she sat down in

front of Tom with a picture of Ayu.

"I killed that girl," Tom said as he took the picture of Ayu out of Hinata's hand.

"Wow! That was too easy," Naruto said.

"Take him out of here," Hinata said as she took the picture out of Tom's hand. She

turned around and smiled at Naruto.

--  
Tom Winters was given 25 to life. . So what did you think?? Tell me please!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR CSI!!**_

Thanks!!

Case #2

Losing your head

"I though this only happen in movies," Hinata said as her and Naruto walked into the room. The room was creepy. There was clown mask on the wall, and in the middle of the room was a body. The body had no head, hands, or feet. It looked like someone dropped a tub of blood in the middle of the room. Warm blood dripped from the clown mask, and the smell of death was in the room.

"Man, this looks like something I would do," Gaara said walking into the room. He started checking out the body.

"So who is this?" Naruto said looking into Hinata's eyes. He could tell that she was creped out big time.

"Well…?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh, sorry," Hinata said shaking her head, "We still don't know." "Let's get back to the lab," Naruto said taking of his sunglasses.

Back at the lab Naruto was preparing to do some tests on the John Dow blood. Hinata was looking at all the missing person reports over the last six months.

"Man, a lot of people g missing in six months," Hinata wined as she turn to Naruto. He handed her some tests.

"Well…" she said reading the tests, "Our John Dow is an African American male, maybe five foot six inches."

"Does this help?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes it does," Hinata said as she pulled him into a hug. Naruto just stand there blushing. She seemed to always find a way to make him blush. He had liked her since they met at the last Hidden Leaf Village CSI meeting.

--Flashback--

"I have a question," a younger Hinata asked. She was about ten younger than Naruto.

"I have an answer," a somewhat younger Naruto answered with a flashy smile. After he had answered all her questions, he noticed than she had asked him over 20 questions on the same topic.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto asked as he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga! Nice to meet you," she answered smiling at him.

"Well, Hinata do you need a job because I know that you would work great at the lab," Naruto said.

'Sure that would need great," Hinata said before she hugged him.

--End Flashback--

Hinata's soft hugs were like her way of thanking people. She let go of him and started back through the paperwork.

"What blood type is our John Dow?" Hinata asked. Naruto walked over to the computer and checked some tests.

"His blood type is AB," Naruto said still not recovered from the hug.

"I found our man," Hinata said in a happy tone, "A Mr. Henry Jones." She handed Naruto the missing person's poster.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to a little light blue house. There was a little purple, yellow, and red flowers in the front yard. Hinata knocked on the door.

"Crime lab open up," she said.

"I'm coming," a female's voice said. A young African American girl answered the door. She had long black hair, and she had a young baby in her arms.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and this is Naruto Uzumaki; we're with the crime lab. Can we come in?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," she said. They walked in the house. The house was a mess and so was the young woman. She was _too_ thin to be healthy. She and the baby looked scared.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Naruto asked as they entered the living room. The young woman stopped, looked around, and then she nodded.

"I'm here about Henry Jones," Hinata started, "I'm sorry to…"

"Did you find him?" she asked cutting Hinata off. She almost seemed happy.

"Yes, I'm sorry but he's dead," Hinata said studying her face. Tears slowly started falling down her face.

"My name is Savanna Lewis and Henry kidnapped me. Thank you SO much for finding me!" Savanna Lewis said with a smile. She quickly hugged Hinata and walked into another room. When she re-entered, she had about five other kids with her. They were all real thin. All the kids were male.

"Mr. Henry is not coming back kids," she said to the group of kids. Naruto walked back into the room. A little girl was holding his hand.

"Look at what I found," Naruto said. The girl was maybe four and a half.

"Katie!" all the kids said in unison.

"We can get you guys somewhere to stay, if you let us look around that would be great," Hinata said looking at Savanna.

"Sure," Savanna said. Naruto pulled the phone from his coal pocket and dialed some number. Hinata gave the little kids a candy bar to share.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto said closing his phone. Then he turned and looked at everyone.

"My friend Ino is coming to get you and take you somewhere safe," Naruto said.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto!" Ino said as she walked in. Ino handed Savanna a sheet of paper and pen.

"Please sign this saying CSI Hyuuga and Uzumaki can search the house," Ino said helping the kids in the car.

"Here," she said handing Hinata the paperwork. Then Savanna and Ino walked out to the car.

"Well, ready to start looking?" Hinata asked. Naruto just smiled and walked to the bedroom. After about an hour someone broke the silence.

"Hey Naruto, check this out," Hinata said from Henry's bedroom. Naruto walked into the room. It was a dark room. Hinata took his hand and walked into a secret room. Henry's missing body parts were laying on the floor soaked in blood. Naruto pulled out his cell phone with his free hand. It only took ten minutes for Kiba and Gaara to get there.

"I'll get the head back to the lab, Kiba check the door frame for prints," Gaara said. Naruto and Hinata told Sasuke how they found the head.

"Thanks, sorry it took so long for me to get here. Sakura and the baby are sick and I had to run and get medicine," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Oh Naruto, by the way," Sasuke whispered as he walked by, "You can stop holding her hand now, Romeo." Naruto looked down at their hands. He was still holding her soft hand. It was tiny compared to his. He hadn't even noticed. He guessed it was because holding her hand felt so natural.

"Sorry," Naruto said letting go of her hand. Hinata just smiled back at him.

Back at the lab, Hinata and Naruto were eating lunch when Gaara walked in.

"Well," Gaara said taking a bite of Naruto sandwich, "Savanna's prints are all over the door and murder weapon, Sasuke brought her in."

"Tell me what happened," Hinata said to Savanna.

"I'll tell you what happened, if they leave," Savanna said point to the boys. Hinata nodded to them and they left.

"Mr. Henry always hit me. He would punch me in the gut for defending the kids. He would not give us food for days on end," Savanna said as Hinata put a pen and paper on the desk.

"Please, write what you told me on the paper," Hinata said. Savanna reached out to get the pen back dropped it. Hinata bent down to get the pen. Savanna quickly got up and pulled the gun from Hinata's belt. Hinata shot straight up and saw Savanna put the gun to her head. She pulled the trigger and Hinata watched Savanna's brains fly across the room.

--

Well what do you think? Yes Sasuke married Sakura!


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR CSI!!**_

Nao: I'm SO sorry for not updating! *bows*

Naruto: Hell yeah, you better be sorry! *waves fist*

Hinata: NARUTO! Be nice! This is her story, she can do whatever she wants to do to you. *pokes him in the side*

Naruto: … I sorry! *hides*

Nao: Don't mind them! *giggles* And I'm SO sorry again! Please enjoy!

* * *

Case 3

Angel of Mine

Hinata heard the sirens on the nearby ambulance as she entered the crime scene. She ran towards the ambulance knowing that her victim was still alive. She saw them putting boy into the back.

"We've got a live one here," the driver yelled, "Let's go." Hinata jumped into the ambulance.

Naruto watched the ambulance leave as he jogged towards the river.

"So what happened here?" he asked catching up with Kiba. Kiba picked up a bag then turned to him.

"We have an young boy, about five or six; light blonde hair, blue eyes. He was found on the bank of the river by Miss. Natsumi Sakamoto. She's with Sasuke now," Kiba said study the scene again. Naruto sighed and headed back up to see the black headed cop.

"Miss. Sakamoto?" Naruto asked studying the beautiful woman in front of Sasuke. She had long brown hair reaching her lower back, and coco brown eyes to match. She was Naruto's height but thinner.

"I prefer Natsumi," she said turning to face him," Is that little boy going to be alright?"

"I believe so. I'm Naruto Uzumaki with the crime lab. Can you tell me what you saw?" he asked putting out his notepad and pen.

"I was on the way to meet my brother, Jun," Natsumi started," I saw something down by the river bank out of the corner of my eye so I went to check it out. When I got down there I saw the boy and called for help."

----x----

Hinata sat down beside the boy's bed. His pure white skin was getting a little more color and his breathing was back to normal.

The boy slowly opened his crystal blue eyes and looked around. He spotted Hinata and slowly reached out to touch her arm.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said smiling," My name is Hinata, what's your name?" The boy just watched her for a second then sighed.

"Ummm… I'm Mitsukuni, Mitsukuni Shizka. But my mommy calls my Hani," he said looking in Hinata's eyes.

"What do you want me to call you?" she asked.

"Mitsukuni please," he answered.

"Well then, Mitsukuni. Do you want me to find you something yummy to eat?" Hinata asked standing up. Mitsukuni nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back!"

----x----

Naruto walked do into the crime lab and headed straight to Kiba. Kiba was under a water damaged jeep.

"And this is evidence for which case?" Naruto asked going through the paperwork on the bar. Kiba crawled out for under the car, smelling like a five week old tuna*, and stepped over to his friend.

"Our case. Ino found it down the river about a hundred meters. We found four bodies in it. Gaara's got the bodied down in autopsy," he said fixing the cap on his fire red hair.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the lab. _'Why does there always have to be bodies in cars that we pull out of rivers?' _He entered autopsy and heard Gaara talking.

"And how did you and your beautiful family into this mess?" Gaara asked looking down at the autopsy table.

"Um, Gaara?" Naruto questioned stepping closer. Gaara turned around then took of his bloody gloves.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he replied yawning," I'm ruling this as an four untimely accidents. Choukichi Shizka,36, was driving; his wife Aya,32 , and their sons, Kazuo,13, and Yuuki,4 months, was also in the car. Choukichi died on impact, I'm guessing that Aya tried to safe Yuuki. We found him in her arms; Kazuo was found close to the only survivor, his younger brother Mitsukuni, who is 5."

Naruto looked at the report then thanked Gaara and left. He was on the back to his office when he heard someone laughing. He follow the sound to Hinata lab. She and Mitsukuni were in the lab on the computer.

"See! Our finger print aren't the same," she said smiling at the boy.

"That's SOOOOOOO cool!" he said happily, "You're a superhero onee-chan!" Hinata grinned again then spotted Naruto.

"Do you need to talk to him?" she asked fixing Mitsukuni's hair; Naruto nodded.

"Sweetheart, my friend wants to ask you some questions. Is that ok?" she asked caringly.

"Yeah if onee-chan can stay?" he replied still looking at the computer.

"Hinata? Yeah sure," Naruto said catching the boys attention.

----x----

"Can you tell me what happened?" Naruto asked Mitsukuni, who was holding Hinata's hand like a lifeline.

"Hai, Daddy and Mommy said that we were going to eat at, ummm, I can't remember where. Oh, then I saw my friend Soubi in his car too. My daddy started driving faster and mommy was yelling at him. Yuuki and me started crying; Kazuo tried to stop us," he replied crying," After that our car hit the water. Daddy didn't move when mommy hit him, Kazuo pulled me out of the car and I saw mommy grab Yuuki. Then I woke up with onee-chan." Hinata hugged him as Naruto finished writing his notes.

"I contacted the Kage of the Hidden Mist Village, and he asked if I can care for Mitsukuni while he looks for his relatives," Hinata said picking him up," We're going to head home now."

----x----

Hinata let Mitsukuni sleep with her because he was scared. When he was finally asleep, she got up and grabbed her phone. She dialed that old number and listened to the ringing. _He_ finally picked up.

"Soubi? We need to talk…"

* * *

Nao: Hehe! Cliffhanger!Hinata: *Gasp!*

Naruto: You know the prep, Hinata?

Hinata: I don't know!

Nao: Hehe! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh and a special thanks to my sweet boyfriend, Tre, who has given me some super cool ideas!

* five week old tuna~ I've never smelt it, but It has to smell bad… right?


End file.
